


Google Forms

by Immafanof_everything



Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [9]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: AO3 is glitching, AO3 keep on saying, Based on a True Story, Coming Out, Gen, Good brother yakko, Help, I've only been on here for roughly a week, Multi, Non-binary Wakko, again only been here a week, good sister Dot, happend to my friend, how do I fix this, like legit, part 6 is part 5 but also saying part 5 is part five, they use he/they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immafanof_everything/pseuds/Immafanof_everything
Summary: Wakko comes out though a google form from school not on puropse
Relationships: Buster Bunny & Bugs Bunny & Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Animanee coming outs Animanicas coming out fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Google Forms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Average_Enby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average_Enby/gifts).



Bugs just finished up filming for the day and is back in the mansion. Quarantine has had them locked up for months luckily his kids are back in school Sure it's online school but still. Today's their first day back. Bugs orders pizza as a Congrats for surviving the first day back dinner. Opening up his laptop he sees there are emails from the school, clicking on once he sees it's just a google form that Buster took for a get to know you thing is class. Shugging his Shoulders Bugs thinks _'why not read it could be entertaining'_ the form starts standard, 

name: Buster Bunny

age:14

Pronouns (multiple choice): he/him 

more questions about boring stuff finally at the end it says

anything else you want me to know? Yes, I will be playing among us in class.

Bugs chuckles ' _that's my son'_

He read more of Busters Google forms it took about five minutes he started up on Yakko's.

name: Yakko Warner-Bunny  ( **Why did I just become so happy?)** Bugs smile it's been 18 years since he's adopted his youngest three kids and 20 years since he's adopted, Buster. He wouldn't trade them for the world. 

Age:14 

Pronouns: He/him

the same boring Stuff.

Anything else?: UHHHHHh ya, I'm gonna play paddleboard in class. 

Bugs chuckles. Reading the rest of Yakkos he was very entertained by how zany his second eldest is. That took 10 minutes in between laughing at his kid and being very happy reading the Bunny at the end of Yakkos name, Starting up on Wakko's

Name: Wakko Warner-Bunny  Pride filled Him again reading that,

Age: 11

Pronouns: other: He/they 

That made Bugs stop Wakko Uses he/they pronouns, there are two possibilities the latter Bugs don't like _1\. He discovered this about theirself today or 2. they've known for a while and doesn't feel like he can come out to me.'_ Sighing Bugs reads More getting to the end his world changes.

Anything else: I'm non-binary I've known for a month now I really really wanna come out to my dad and Siblings I just don't know-how. 

_Well, at least he wants to come out to you and doesn't think you won't accept him._ Bugs takes a deep breath about to call Wakko down when he hears the doorbell ring. Pizza's here. 

Paying for the pizza Bugs Calls his kids down."KIDS PIZZA'S HERE!!!!" 

Hearing 4 pairs of feet running down the stairs and a chorus of "Coming" Bugs places the pizzas down. 

they start eating Wakko get up to get their 35th slice of pizza when dot says "Lave some pizza for the rest of us." 

"Sorry," they say half heartily

"that's the reason I buy 35 pizzas if you sib can eat a whole buffet table they are going to eat more than 10 pizzas easily." Bug says.

"They?" Buster says confused.

"uh," Bugs says looking over at Wakko he's completely frozen palte still in his hand he looks shocked and sacred. 

"You know." Their voice quiet laced with fear. 

"Ya Buddy I know and I love you and accept you and Know these guys will too." Bugs says Kneeling to get eye level. 

"Know What?" Dot asks inoclently 

"I'm non-Binary."Wakko says voice barley above a whisper. 

"Ok."Yakko says "What pronouns you use?" 

"he/they." Wakko says. 

"How did Dad learn?" Buster asks.

"Google forms from school apaerntly they send them to your guardian ." Bugs says "So be careful what you write. They were very entertnaing to read." 

Buster,Yakko, and Dot look scared. 

"Hey baby sib we love oyu no matter what Im glad you found your identity," Buter say.

"Ya big bro-sib sorry gonna take a while to say sib instead of bro." Dot says "I love ya no matter what."

"I know I wlaready said this Buddy but I love you ad accept you ok?"Bugs says.

Wakko's crying "Ok." Bugs pull him into a hug, his kids join in the hug.

 _It's family moments like this that I'm glad I adopted these kids, It's monet like this that I relize quarintine isn't that bad._ Bugs thinks Smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next up:  
> Bi Yakko suggested by Echo_Space  
> thank you Echo_Space for your suggestion.  
> please suggest prompts and Ideas in the comments of a Suggestion story I made purely for sugestions.


End file.
